


Dying In Your Arms

by NotSoHumanAnymore



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotSoHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing deeply, he noticed something off about the scent. There was a sweeter, softer scent hidden beneath the cinnamon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a few weeks ago, although the wording is slightly different. Follow me on tumblr at revealingmeandmyself.tumbr.com

A heated sigh escaped his parted lips. Pleasure washed over him in burning waves, soaked him in the sweet delights of love. His fingers grasped at the sheets, but they only slipped away moments later when Mink did something absolutely wonderful with his tongue. Wet eyelids fluttered closed as quiet moans passed his lips.  
"Mink," he breathed.

The elder man ran his rough hand up Aoba's inner thigh and slowly pulled his legs further apart. This allowed him to slip further down. His tongue curled around the younger's cock before slowly licking up the base.

Mink's name left his lips like a prayer, the volume quickly rising to a cry. Tears of pleasure wet his flushed cheeks. He tossed his head left and right against the sweat soaked pillow, his eyes screwed shut. That torturous tongue swirled around his head, dove into the slit, licked long trails up the base, then repeated the process. It made his toes curl, tightened his hands into fists before it forced them open again. Every muscle was tense, unable to relax when he was basked in this agonizing, unbearable, terrible, incredible warmth.

And when Mink sucked hard, everything changed. The tongue was still there, still licking and curling and rubbing in glorious ways. But the sucking made it heavenly. His hand found its way into his hair and he didn't care that it hurt. He didn't care that he could feel each hair as it was uprooted. All he knew was that Mink was an angel sent from heaven above. It felt like he was dying. Like he'd overdosed on all the right things. Like his heart was moments away from tearing itself from his aching, burning chest. It was all over for him and he was perfectly fine with dying in that painfully amazing moment.

Wet lips brushed against his own and he briefly wondered when they'd left his cock. Hazy amber met smoldering gold, hot breath mingled. Rough fingers caressed his tear stained cheek and brushed through his hair. His heart pounded in his chest and he couldn't seem to take in enough air. Somehow, trough the thick smell of sex, the familiar scent of cinnamon reached him. He breathed it in and instantly felt his heart begin to slow.

"I take it you liked that?" Mink asked with a husky chuckle.

Aoba nodded slowly, noticing how raw his throat was. He buried himself in his lover's chest, wanting to take in as much of his scent as he could. Breathing deeply, he noticed something off about the smell. There was a sweeter, softer scent hidden beneath the cinnamon. Brows furrowed,his tired mind struggled to decipher its meaning. Coming up with nothing, the younger male looked up to his older lover.

"You smell different." He mumbled in a hoarse voice.

Mink studied his eyes before a soft smile graced his lips. "Yes I do."

"Why?" Aoba rasped, his tired voice cracking.

"That's your scent." He replied simply, the smile never leaving his face.

Hazel eyes widened slowly, a single thought racing through his muddled mind. He ran a tongue across his dry lips and swallowed, hoping he was right, praying he wasn't wrong. Mink seemed to know what he was thinking because he answered the question before it has reached Aoba's lips.

"It means that I am yours, and you are mine."


End file.
